ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Chained Asylum 2014
Card Chained Asylum Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Duke Nukem © vs. Blitz vs. Josh Burk vs. Johnny Gat vs. Zangief vs. Franklin Clinton Chained Asylum Match for the EMW World Women's Championship Juliet Starling © vs. vs. Megan Fox vs. EMW Starlets Champion Shaundi vs. Xena vs. Black Widow vs. Kelly K. Blank EMW International Championship Jay Lethal © vs. NEW's The Brave One w/Sidney Prescott Six Woman Tag Match Bustice, Gina Carano & NIWA's Hilary Duff w/EMW Owner Theo Clardy vs. Controversy w/Paul Heyman Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship The Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater) © w/Kelly Kapowski vs. The Dudley Nephewz (Ted Dudley & Ace Dudley) Road To MegaBrawl Unified World Women's Tag Team Championship Best Of Three Series Match #1; Winner Gets To Decide Stipulation For Match #2 Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) © vs. NEW's California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez) vs. The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) Kickoff NEW's Tyrone Daniels & Austin Juhasz vs. NIWA's Drew Galloway & "The Wrestling Badass" Shelton Benjamin ChainedAsylumKickoff.jpg ChainedAsylumtagteamseriesmatch1.jpg ChainedAsylumunifiedworldtagtitles.jpg ChainedAsylumteambusticevscontroversy.jpg ChainedAsylumemwinternationalchampionship.jpg ChainedAsylumemwwomenschampionship.jpg ChainedAsylumemwworldtitle.jpg Results *1. With the win, California Gurlz leads the series 1-0-0 and will choose the stipulation for Match #2 of the Series. *2. Kelly Kapowski who was sporting a neck brace and crutches hits Ace Dudley with one of the crutches as the referee was trying to break up the fight between Ted Dudley and AC Slater. *3. The match ended in a double disqualification when both teams brawled in the ring and the referee was unable to separate the two teams. After the match, both teams continue to brawl all the way to the back. *4. After the match, many of Braveheart Enterprises ran into the ring to join TBO & Sidney Prescott as they celebrated TBO being the champion. EMW Commentator Johnny Gomez brought up the fact that TBO is the first NEW Superstar to win EMW gold at an EMW Event. *5. During the match, a Pissed Off Megan Fox attacked Shaundi from behind and hits her with the Rolling Hex Suplex. After the match, Juliet gets to her feet but then "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson brutally attacks Juliet Starling then hits her with the Kudo Driver to a chorus of loud boos from the crowd. Then Melissa Anderson got on the microphone and tells Juliet that she've got some bad news because she defending her title against her. Then Melissa spikes the microphone down then storms out of the ring as the crowd boos and Officials check on Juliet. *6. In the final moments of the match, Clinton sets Duke up for the Vinewood Drive-By as the referee was knocked down but then the lights suddenly turn off. Then it shows on ExtremeVision that Michael De Santa & Trevor Phillips laid out backstage. Then ExtremeVision goes out but then the lights come back on to reveal NIWA'S GANONDORF & LINK!!! Clinton tries to fight them off but then Ganon locks Clinton in the Ganon Claw then drags him to Link who hits Clinton with the ZDT! The lights then came back on with Franklin Clinton knocked out and Duke Nukem slowly gets up then picks up Clinton and then hits him with the Nuke-lear Bomb then pins him as the referee slowly recovers and counting the fall and the win for Nukem. After the match, Duke Nukem gets to his feet and Ari Gold arrives as he hands Duke the World Title. But then Jason David Frank makes his way to the ring then he and Duke Nukem go face to face inside the Chained Asylum as they both looked at the MegaBrawl logo then they have an intense staredown as both Nukem and JDF will headline MegaBrawl 8 in New York City as the show concludes. Chained Asylum Match Results EMW World Women's Championship EMW World Heavyweight Championship Miscellaneous *Backstage, EMW Owner Theo Clardy was seen going through his Windows Phone X8 then he was approached by Bustice. Theo was glad to see Sara Underwood back as Bustice and wished her good luck. Bustice said thanks and said Theo to see her later. Then Theo and Bustice then hugged then Bustice walks away as Clardy looked as a bit of a smile on his face then gets back to his phone. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2014